She's Mine
by Katrinelife
Summary: What if when Buffy was pulled out of heaven she was missed and someone wanted to get her back. Also he would go to any means to get her, even distroying her friends one by one.
1. Default Chapter

Please review, when no one does I assume no one's reading and that means the story will be ended swiftly. Also for this stories sake assume that Dawn was at Janis's house the night Buffy was resurrected.  
  
"We have to stop this, Willow can't deal much longer", screamed Xander as Willow chocked up a large snake  
  
"She said she could handle this, if we stop now this will all be for nothing", cried Tara as she watched Willow suffer  
  
"What's going on", panicked Anya as the motorcycle monsters drove into the clearing and smashed The Urn of Osiris  
  
"No", cried Willow as Xander dragged her away from the grave and everyone scattered  
  
"What's with all the yelling can't you see there's a woman trying to rest in peace", stated Spike as he walked into the clearing where Buffy was buried and sat down staring at her head stone  
  
"Sorry luv but as you know people don't respect the dead", added Spike as he lifted his eye brow and quickly stood up  
  
"Could it be", replied Spike as he started to dig into the ground above the grave  
  
"Please help me William", whispered Buffy as Spike cleared the dirt away from her face  
  
"How did this happen, how could this bloody be", stated Spike as he managed to reach under the dirt and grab hold of Buffys waist shocked that he could feel her heart beat  
  
"They brought me back", said Buffy as with Spikes help she was sat to the side of her grave  
  
"Who's they luv", asked Spike to the shaken Buffy  
  
"Willow, Tara, Xander an Anya they were here then they were attacked and left me", answered Buffy as she clung to Spikes arm  
  
"Lets get you home, cleaned up and have a nice little chat with the witches alright luv", said Spike as he got Buffy to stand up  
  
"Okay William but please don't leave me", replied Buffy and to her request Spike kept his hands around her waist  
  
White cloud like room with four women and two men in it  
  
"Why'd they take her", cried a skinny man as he paced around the room  
  
"Everything will be okay", comforted a brunet young woman  
  
"Just face it boy oh you lost again", laughed the other man  
  
"Do not do anything unwise son", said an elderly woman to the skinny man  
  
"She'll be okay honey we'll go talk to the Powers and get more information then go from there", stated another woman  
  
"You go talk I'm going to make sure she's okay", replied the skinny man then he disappeared  
  
The Summers residence  
  
"At least we got rid of the monster gang", replied Anya as everyone sat around the living room  
  
"We failed our one chance to get Buffy back and we failed", cried Willow as she pace around  
  
"What are we going to do the demons know that we no longer have a real slayer and the bots toast", said Xander as he tried to look on the logical side of things  
  
"What the bloody hell did you wankers do", asked Spike as he opened the front door with his arm still around Buffy  
  
"It worked", stated Tara in shock as everyone looked at the fragile Buffy  
  
"What happened how did you find her", asked Willow  
  
"I was passin by her grave and I heard some noises coming from the ground, I helped her out end of story. Now how the hell did you bring her back", asked Spike as Willow tried to take Buffy from him but Buffy just held tighter  
  
"No stay with William", whispered Buffy as she buried her head into his shirt  
  
"Why are you calling Spike William", asked Xander perplexed  
  
When Buffy didn't answer Spike spoke for her, "I don't know she been doing that since she came out of the ground"  
  
"We need to take care of her cuts and Spike I think it's time for you to go", replied Xander  
  
"No William stays", said Buffy as she held even tighter to Spike  
  
"Luv you know if I was alive you would be suffocating me right now", stated Spike and at that Buffy loosened her grip but didn't let go  
  
"Why do you want Spike here", asked Tara wondering what had caused the change in perception  
  
"He's the only one of you that didn't rip me out of heaven besides Dawn", answered Buffy quietly  
  
"Heaven", stuttered Anya as everyone stepped back in shock  
  
"Why don't you idiots inform Dawn of your little spell and I'll patch up the Slayer since she's so intent on me not leaving", replied Spike  
  
"Oh no we're not leaving you alone with Buffy", said Xander as he put his hands up and shock his head  
  
"I'll stay here with them and call Giles to get him to come back here", stated Tara as everyone began to calm down  
  
"Okay we'll go get Dawn", said Anya as she took Xanders arm  
  
"Don't worry, Tara will make sure Buffys okay and you know Dawn would be pissed if we didn't tell her right away", added Willow  
  
"William won't hurt me", stated Buffy as Xander walked out of the house and Anya followed  
  
"But the standard saying goes if we come back and either Tara or Buffy are hurt you'll be staked", said Willow as she walked out and turned back when she felt a cold air blow against her neck but turned back when she thought it was just her imagination  
  
"Come on luv lets find the first aid kit", replied Spike as he directed Buffy to the stairs  
  
"Okay if you need anything yell", said Tara as she walked towards the kitchen  
  
"Come on luv lets get you cleaned so the wankers can't say I didn't do may job", stated Spike as they walked up the stairs  
  
"You'll stay with me", asked Buffy pouting in concern  
  
"As much as I'd like to be in the same room while you take a shower I'll stay in the other room, if your friends found out they'd stake me good and proper", answered Spike with a smirk  
  
"I think I can manage that. You in the other room and not being staked I mean", said Buffy as they walked into her room and she slowly walked to her dresser and took out a tank top and baggy pants. Then looked at Spike who stood in the door way and Buffy added, "You promised to be here when I come out"  
  
"I promise", replied Spike and to that Buffy went into the bathroom and closed the door  
  
Spike looked around Buffys closet and found the first aid kit and sat what he needed out on the bed.  
  
When Buffy came out of the bathroom after her shower she began to panic when she saw Spike wasn't there. She ran towards the hall door but just as she was about to open the door it opened from the other side.  
  
"Don't worry luv, I just went to get you some food", replied Spike when he noticed her panicked state and he held up the plate of pancakes Tara had made  
  
"Why don't we get those hands cleaned up then you can eat okay luv", said Spike as he put the food on the night table and Buffy sat down on her bed  
  
"Tara cooks when she's nervous or upset just like Willow", stated Buffy as Spike wrapped her hands  
  
"I guess so", replied Spike as he gave her the plate  
  
"Do you know Xander asked Anya to marry him but Xanders got cold feet about telling everyone", said Buffy through bites of food  
  
"That's new what do they have surveillance in heaven", asked Spike with a sly laugh  
  
"Yah they actually do and they also have a lot of nice people to talk to", whispered Buffy as a single tear drop fell from her eye which she promptly wiped away  
  
"Like who", asked Spike as the door suddenly slammed open. To that Buffy turned back to fear, dropped her plate on the floor and grabbed Spikes arm again  
  
"What's going on", asked Xander as he burst in  
  
"You gave Buffy a heart attack are you happy now", stated a pissed off Spike  
  
"Why don't you just leave we can take care of her now", replied Xander as Dawn ran up behind him and then knelt in front of Buffy avoiding the broken plate  
  
"Are you okay", asked Dawn slowly  
  
"I'm fine but can I please just rest a while I feel really tired", stated Buffy as she looked at Spike for help  
  
"That's right she's had a long night being ripped out of heaven and all, so now that she's clean and has a partially full stomach no thanks to the boy why don't we let her get some sleep", said Spike as he picked up the broken plate with one hand and sat the uneaten food on top of it  
  
"Okay Buffy I understand but could we talk when you feel better", asked Dawn a little sadly  
  
"Of course", replied Buffy as she lay down on her bed and Dawn left but Xander stayed staring at Spike  
  
"Spike will you just stay for a while and Xander can you go tell everyone the truth about you and Anya", said Buffy as she looked at the two men  
  
"What do you mean the truth", asked Xander  
  
"That the two of you are engaged and take the plate from Spike he is staying", answered Buffy as she rolled over and Xander took the plate from Spike and left in shock  
  
"So what do you want me to do", asked Spike to the tired Buffy  
  
"Can you just stay here until I fall asleep", asked Buffy as she looked at Spike  
  
"Of course", stated Spike as he sat in the chair next to Buffys bed and she promptly close her eyes  
  
"Very good, take good care of her until I can get her back", said the unheard voice of the skinny man as he floated to the lower level of the house 


	2. Welcome Mr Ghost

"What are we going to do", asked Dawn as everyone sat in the living room  
  
"I have no idea she seems to be scared of us", replied Willow with a sign  
  
"Why wouldn't she be scared, we took her out of heaven and everyone is trying to take away the one thing that gives her peace", stuttered Tara  
  
"It's odd, why does she want Spike around and Buffy knows things that have only happened since she was dead", added a confused Xander  
  
"Like what does she know", asked Anya  
  
"She knows that I asked you to marry me", replied Xander as he looked directly at Anya  
  
"Congrates you two", smiled Dawn as everyone else started in shock  
  
"So what can we do to make her more comfortable here", asked Tara as everyone just shook their heads except Willow. She seemed to be starting of into the distance not paying any attention to what was being said.  
  
"What's the matter", asked Anya as everyone noticed Willows stated  
  
"Wills are you okay", said a couscous Xander as he walked over to where Willow was sitting  
  
"Give her back", screamed Willow as she shot a energy pulse at Xanders chest and he was thrust into the opposite wall  
  
"It's not Willow some things taken her over. She has a different aura it's full of pain and sorrow", stated Tara as she read Willows aura  
  
"Why should I be happy the witch took my love away but she doesn't know how to give her back. Find how to give her back", said the possessed Willow as she lifted Tara off the floor by her neck.  
  
"We don't now what you're talking about leave us alone", screamed Dawn as she tried to make Willow let the chocking Tara go by hitting her with her fists  
  
"Do you know how much she means to me how much I love her. So I'll say it again find a way to give her back or you will all be dead by sun rise which is about an hour away for your information", cried Willow as she throw Tara at Dawn and they both fell to the floor  
  
"Please stop", said Anya as she huddled near the unconscious Xander  
  
"That sounds a lot like what she said when you and your friends took her away, Please stop, stop it's pulling me in all directions make it stop", mocked Willow as she slowly walked up to Anya  
  
Buffys Room  
  
"What's going on", cried Buffy as she woke up from the noise down stairs  
  
"I don't know luv. Lets go see what your friends got themselves into this time", replied Spike as the two ran out of the room and down the stairs  
  
"Give her back with out causing her pain or I'll cause you even more pain", screamed Willow as she tossed Anya next to Dawn and Tara  
  
"What happened did Red OD on magic", asked Spike as he looked at the carnage. Which consisted of Xander who was slowly waking up with a large lump on his forehead, Dawn had a gash on her right arm which she had gotten from her fell, Tara was bleeding from her nose and looked very pale, and for Anya she seemed in a stated of shock.  
  
"No she's possessed by something may be a ghost or demon", said a horse Tara as she helped Dawn off her  
  
"Well we can't have that now can we", stated Spike as he picked up a vase and hit it over Willows head. The only effect was that the vase smashed, Willow just turned around and looked very pissed at Spike.  
  
"I wasn't going to hurt you because you were being nice to her but I guess I have to change my plan", stated Willow as she dove at Spike slashing her hands across Spikes chest until he fell back in pain.  
  
"Don't William", cried Buffy as she ran in between Willow and Spike who was on the floor bleeding considerably and Dawn ran out of the room  
  
Before the others who were slowly coming back to reality could react Buffy quickly walked up to Willow and took both her hands.  
  
"Let go please don't hurt my friends", whispered Buffy as she took a slow step backwards. Willows hands seemed to stayed in place while another set of transparent ones held on to Buffys.  
  
"But they took you and caused you pain", said a voice that merged from Willows to a mans  
  
"I know they did but please don't kill them. They didn't know any better", replied Buffy as the ghost was completely out of Willow and Tara steady Willow as she regained full control of her body.  
  
"He feels so much pain and loss", whispered Willow as silent tears flowed down her cheeks  
  
"I know but he needs to move on theirs nothing he can do to get me back and the world needs the Scoobies and he knows that", stated Buffy as she let go of the ghosts hands and took the towel Dawn had gotten for the bleeding Spike.  
  
"Bloody Hell It can't be", stated Spike as Buffy held pressure against his chest wounds and he got a look at the ghost. 


	3. three

"How could you do this William", asked Buffy as she looked at the transparent Spike who had curly hair, glasses and was wearing a brown suit  
  
"I, I", stuttered William as he looked at the floor inadvertently seeing Spike  
  
"This has to be the worst day. I'm bleedin out and my tuff guy rep has been completely destroyed", chocked Spike as his chest wound continued to bleed out even with the compression Buffy was holding to it.  
  
"Bad boy oh look what you've done you're killing yourself", laughed the larger man ghost as he appeared in the room with the two younger women  
  
"Liam why don't you just be quiet", said the brunette as she and the blond stood at Buffys side  
  
"This can't be can it", asked Dawn as she looked at the transparent forms of Spike, Angel, Darla, and Drusilla  
  
"It looks like he's not going to make it would you like our help", replied Darla as she looked over Buffys shoulder at Spike  
  
"Just great a concussion and my four least favorite vampires", groaned Xander as he sat up and looked around  
  
"We're not Vampires sugar we're souls", stated Drusilla as she and Darla put a transparent hand each on Buffys shoulders  
  
"What are they doing", asked Anya a light went through the two souls into Buffy, then through her hands and into Spike  
  
"How could souls hurt us then save Spike", asked Dawn as Spikes blood disappeared off the floor and he slowly sat up  
  
"I have no clue I've never heard of souls coming and possessing people", stated Tara as she held a tissue to her still bleeding nose  
  
"Never underestimate someone who feels so much lose and despair", said Willow as she looked at the transparent William who seemed to wish he was completely invisible  
  
"He's was very good friends with Buffy and when you took her out of heaven he kind of lost it", answered Drusilla  
  
"You're sayin that the bleeding poet got into heaven and I won't", stated Spike as he looked at his past self as Buffy walked over to him  
  
"You can always tell the weak they never know when to stop. I don't know why Buffy loves William and Spike more then Angel and me", said Liam with a fake hurt look  
  
"William you have to move on my friends are no longer safe, I heard them say the bot was destroyed. You know that was the only reason why the hell mouth didn't live up to its name", replied Buffy gently as she cupped Williams cheek  
  
"I can't lose you I've lost to much", whispered William as he refused to look Buffy in the eye  
  
"There may be a way to fix all of this", said Joyce as she appeared in the living room with Annie  
  
"Yah my boy or boys at the moment may be a little bit crazy and stupid but the Powers haven't completely abandoned him", added Annie  
  
"Mother Please don't", replied both Spike and William as they looked at her  
  
"Do not Mother please me you must pay for what you have both done and the only way you can pay is if you are whole", stated Annie  
  
"Okay what the hell is going on", asked Xander as he looked at the two new transparent women  
  
"Well you all know Joyce and the other woman is Annie she gave birth to William", answered Darla  
  
"What a lovely family reunion but this doesn't have the same finesse as a fight", stated Angel as he disappeared  
  
"We better follow him you never know what trouble he'll get into", said Drusilla as she and Darla also disappeared  
  
"This is very confusing", replied Dawn as she looked at her Mother still in shock  
  
"Don't worry honey everything will be okay", answered Joyce  
  
"The powers have given us the opportunity to make Spike and William one again, since the best way to explain it is that Spike is a back bone and William is a conscious of one person", added Annie  
  
"How can he be a conscious he hurt all of us", asked Anya  
  
"Consciousness can be mislead that's what happens to anyone who does bad", stated Tara  
  
"So what are you going to do turn me into a puffer", asked Spike  
  
"No you'll be a complete whole just with knowledge of what you have done and more empathy for others", answered Joyce  
  
"What do we have to do", asked William  
  
"Each of you take one of Buffys hands", answered Annie and to that William took Buffys left hand and Spike took her right  
  
"Why does this involve Buffy", asked Willow  
  
"They don't see things as if they have anything in common but they do, they both truly love my Buffy", answered Joyce with a soft smile  
  
"Okay what happens", asked Buffy as she looked from William to Spike  
  
"They have lost their way from one another but they are still one. Let them be only one", chanted Annie and Joyce at the end of the chant there was only one person standing next to Buffy holding her right hand  
  
"Bloody Hell my hearts beating", stated Spike as he fell to the ground holding his chest  
  
"Our work is done we love you all and take good care of one another", said Annie as she and Joyce disappeared  
  
"How did this happen", asked Tara  
  
"When a person receives their original soul they are truly alive", answered Buffy as she looked at her still recuperating friends  
  
"So what Angels soul isn't his original one", asked Dawn  
  
"Not bloody likely that puffer Liam is still in the clouds", stated Spike as he got control of his body again and stood up  
  
"How would you know", asked Xander  
  
"He received Williams memories and feelings", said Willow as she stood up off the couch  
  
"With everything going on it might be a good idea if we get some rest", replied Anya as she looked at Xander who seemed very tired  
  
"Yah especially with Giles being back tonight we'll have a lot of explaining to do", added Tara  
  
"That's a good idea Dawn bed", said Buffy as she looked at Dawn  
  
"She's back my sisters really back", laughed Dawn as she gave Buffy a hug and ran up the stairs  
  
"We'll come back later tomorrow for the fight with G-Man", stated Xander as he and Anya left out the front door  
  
"Will you two be okay", asked Willow to Buffy  
  
"Where'd Spike go", asked Tara  
  
"I don't know he must of followed Anya and Xander out, I'll go find him you two get some rest", said Buffy as she looked out the door  
  
"Why would Spike leave he doesn't know if he still has his strength and by the looks of it he doesn't", replied Willow as they could see Spike running down the road  
  
"I'll go catch up to him I don't want him reaching the cemetery", stated Buffy as she ran out of the house 


	4. Sunrise

"William what are you doing", asked Buffy as she reached the edge of the cemetery at the same time as him  
  
"Don't call me that I'm no one I'm not Spike the vampire and I'm not William the angel, I'm nobody", screamed Spike on the verge of tears  
  
"You are someone, you're very important and I love you. To me you've never been William or Spike you're a combination and you're a person who is worthy of love no matter what name you go by", said Buffy as she gently took his hand in hers  
  
"You can't be serious after all the death and destruction I've done, all the people I've hurt", replied Spike as he walked towards his crypt  
  
"Tell me then who was it that sat by my bed because I asked him too, who pulled me out of my grave, who helped me when I wouldn't listen to my Mother in heaven when she told me that my friends would be okay, and who stood by me when I had to face Glory a god that made others run in fear", lectured Buffy  
  
"But who am I William talked to you in heaven and Spike was the one who helped you on earth", asked Spike as he walked into his crypt followed by Buffy  
  
"You are one person in my eyes because you both came from the same roots of a person and you still have a purpose, in a way your punishment isn't that you have an identity crisis it's that you stay here and be strong and fight the good fight as one of the Scooby's instead of being the outside that was once a mortal enemy", said Buffy as she looked into Spikes eyes  
  
"Will you stay and help me", asked Spike still not completely understanding  
  
"Of course as long as you stay with me", smiled Buffy as she gave Spike a hug and he excepted it  
  
"Just do me a favor if I'm fighting completely for the white hats don't stop me from giving Angel a call and rubbing it in his face that I have a soul, I'm human, and my luv who told me she loves me is Buffy Summers", laughed Spike as he looked at Buffy  
  
"May be not rub it in to his face just mention it, that way it will only add ten years to his brooding expectancy instead of another hundred", answered Buffy  
  
"Okay but can we get out of here I never noticed how cold it is in here", replied Spike  
  
"No problem William you can stay at the house but we got to figure out how to face Giles when he gets back I think he's going to blow a few screws", stated Buffy as they walked out of the crypt hand in hand  
  
"Don't worry we'll think of something even if it means running away and hiding until he cools and Thanks Buffy", said Spike as they walked through the cemetery  
  
"Thanks for what", asked a perplexed Buffy  
  
"For being your self and making me taste like dust to Drusilla so it would set the chain of events that would make me love you and human and able to take this walk", answered Spike as he held his head high  
  
For a moment Buffy didn't know what he was talking about then she looked at the horizon and noticed that the sun was rising ahead of them. The magnificent colors of the sun had put them into direct sun light, which Spike hadn't been with out fear of turning to dust for over a hundred years. 


	5. Fini

"So how'd do you feel Buffy do you feel any better", asked Dawn as she walked into the kitchen to find Buffy sitting at the island and Spike cooking  
  
"Yah much, what are you up to today", asked Buffy as Dawn sat next to her  
  
"Ganna stay close it's going to be very entertaining when Giles gets back", laughed Dawn  
  
"It will be especially when his eye's pop out of his head and he tries to stake me", said Spike as he placed plates of toast and scrambled eggs on the table  
  
"Don't worry you'll still be able to protect yourself, with out the trigger since you're human", replied Buffy  
  
"So why were you able to catch up to me in the cemetery", asked Spike  
  
"Knock it up to emotional imbalance, I still expect you to come with me on nightly patrols and talks", laughed Buffy  
  
"Yah I been meaning to ask you about how you talked so much to my past self in heaven", stated Spike as they all were seated at the island  
  
"Hold it so like how good of friends were you with William", asked Dawn Breakfast having been completely forgotten  
  
"Very, he was the type of guy you could have girl chats with", smiled Buffy to Spikes dismay  
  
"We're not going that far, I can stand more back porch chats that don't have to deal with death or sickness", said Spike as there was a knock at the door  
  
"Explain", screamed Giles as Buffy opened the door  
  
"Please don't yell it's been a long day being back from the dead and all, if you want to scream at someone for bringing me back talk with Willow, Tara, Anya or Xander. Also so you know Spike and Dawn had nothing to do with it except to pick up the pieces AKA me", replied Buffy as she walked away from the door to allow Giles in  
  
"So you're okay what about repercussions", asked Giles as he looked at the three  
  
"That was Buffys ghost friend William AKA Spikes soul trying to kill all of us to get Buffy back, then something good came with the fact that he merged with Spike so we're all alive and well and Spike's alive again heart beat and all", smiled Dawn from her seat  
  
"I need to find Willow and Tara they have a lot of explaining to do", replied Giles as he walked out the back door  
  
"See yah later", smiled Buffy as she closed the door  
  
"Should we warn Willow and Tara", asked Dawn  
  
"Hell no", said Buffy and Spike at the same time  
  
"The two of you are truly evil", laughed Dawn  
  
"At least we're truly evil together", replied Spike  
  
Magic Shop  
  
"Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander", screamed Giles as he walked into the shop  
  
"Hi Giles we didn't expect you back so soon, did you see Buffy", stated Willow as she cowered back  
  
"How could you mess with death", asked Giles as Buffy, Spike and Dawn entered the shop  
  
"Scared enough", asked Buffy as she looked at Willow who nodded  
  
"What are you", started Giles but Buffy interrupted him  
  
"The Powers allowed this to happen so there will be no consequences, Willows also learns not to be so lenient with her use of magic because William possessed her and she felt his suffering now she has a face to put the consequences on", answered Buffy  
  
"So cool your jets watcher let everyone be happy, I got my happy ever after being alive again and Buffy being alive, so let Xander and Anya get married and have the white picket fence and the one and a half kids, and let the witches be happy they've learned their lesson", added Spike  
  
"Fine but what are we to do now", asked Giles  
  
"I say we celebrate we weren't able to do that last night", answered Dawn  
  
"How about we go to the beach", laughed Spike to everyone's surprise  
  
"Sounds good anyone want to join, have a little bit of normalcy before all the demons come", stated Buffy  
  
"I guess I wouldn't loose too much money for one day", said a reluctant Anya  
  
"Let's go I say we barbecue and all", replied Xander as he stood up from the table  
  
"Only this time Willow don't light the fire with magic and cause it to rain", said Buffy as everyone stood up and walked to the door  
  
"Hay the rain wasn't my fault", retorted Willow as the gang walked out towards an oddly similar but different life 


End file.
